Villains Wiki:Types of Villains A-C
An alphabetical listing of villains by type. A *Abusers: Villains who abuse their own family members, or other innocent characters. *Adaptational Villainy: Villains who are either not evil in their original source material or are more vile than what they are in their original versions. *Action Movie Villains: villains in the bigger-than-life world of adventure and mayhem and are often just as over-the-top with a tendency to carry big weapons and even bigger attitude *Addicts: Villains who are addicted to drugs or substances. *Adulterers: Villains who cheat upon and misuse their lovers. *Affably Evil: Villains who are genuinely nice and polite, sometimes even friendly, towards people, as long as they don't stand in their way. They generally bear little ill will to their enemies and respect them. *Aliens: Extraterrestrial villains or villains not from the planet on which the story takes place. *Alter-Ego: Alter-Egos of characters who take on a different role when in pursuit of their hobbies. *Alternate Reality Villains: Villains either hailing from an alternate reality, dimension or universe or live in one after permanently altering the space-time continuum or due to some disaster that forced them to leave their original timestream. *Amoral: A villain that is unable the understand the concept of right and wrong. *Anarchist: A villain who seeks to destroy order and install chaos. *Animal Cruelty: Villains that are abusive and cruel to animals. *Animals: A villain who is an animal, anthropomorphic or otherwise. *Anime Villains: Villains who appear in foreign animations or their adaptations. *Anthropomorphic: Villains who are animals, sentient objects or sometimes even food, but act the way a human does. Wearing clothes, walking on two legs and speaking. *Anti-Villain: A character who is in opposition to the protagonist or hero of the story but possesses noble goals and heroic qualities. Anti-villains generally have the sympathy of the audience. *Archenemy: A villain who serves as the primary enemy to a specific hero. *Arena Masters: Villains who force people into combat situations often for their own amusement. *Aristocrats: Villains who are aristocratic or noble. Aristocrats are not a part of royalty. *Arrogant: Villains who are overconfident in their abilities and often underestimate the protagonist(s). *Arthurian: Villains from the age and legends of King Arthur who opposed the medieval British hero. *Artificial Intelligence: Artificially created villains that are not necessarily robots or cyborgs. *Assassins: A warrior who is hired (generally by the main villain) to kill specific targets (generally the hero). B *Barbarian: A violent warrior who relies on physical force and generally not technology to conquer peoples and other lands. *Beat'em Up Villains: Villains featured in sidescrolling/overhead Beat'em Up games. *Betrayed: Villains who were betrayed. *Big Bads: The most powerful and important villain of all in the story, for whom most or all of the other antagonists work. Note that this category is restricted only to franchises with many villains. *Bigger Bads: Villains considered to be more powerful than the Big Bad, but usually an antagonist that is unimportant to the main story. Often serves as an unseen character or is revealed at the very end of the story. *Bio-Engineered: Villains who have been either created or enhanced through biological science which includes cloning and/or the manipulation of genes. *Black Widows: Female villains that make a habit of marrying men and then killing them. *Blackmailers: Villains that use threats in order to gain something. *Bogeymen: Demonic beings or creatures who prey on children. *Bond Destroyers: Villains who turn people against each other. *Book Villains: Villains who are a part of literature. *Brainwashers: Villains who can take control of other people, usually through magic or hypnosis. *Brute: A villain with exceptional and/or superhuman levels of physical strength. *Burglar: A villain who commits burglary. *Businessmen: A villain who uses immoral or criminal methods to further their own business. These can also be villains who own a business or are business moguls. C *Cannibals: Villains who eat others who are the same species as them. *Cartoon Villains: Villains who appear in cartoons. *Cataclysm: A villain who causes an apocalyptic event that destroys most of the world; and usually seeks to destroy the entire world. *Chaotic Neutral: A villain who does not follow regular ethical values but do not actively seek to destroy society and order either. *Chaotic Evil: Villains who oppose and destroy the natural society and have no value for law and order. *Charismatic: A villain that pretends to be allied with the hero in order to further his/her own goals. *Cheater: A villain who resort in deception or dirty tactics in order to win. *Chopsocky Villains: Villains from media that have a strong focus on martial arts. *Collector of Souls: A villain who steals souls from their victims. *Comedy Villains: A villain who commits funny misdeeds or is otherwise played for laughs. Generally not a serious threat to the hero. *Comic Book Villains: Villains that appear in comic books and graphic novels. *Comic Relief: Villains who provide a comical presence that are considerably more light-hearted than the stories they appear in. *Commercial Villains: Villains who originate from commercials. *Con Artists: Villains who regularly try to con people out of their money or valuables. *Conspirators: Characters who have been heavily involved in conspiracies. For the sake of this wiki, "conspiracy" shall be defined as an agreement between two or more people to deceive, mislead, or defraud others of their legal rights, or to gain an unfair advantage. *Contradictory: Villains who are surprisingly more menacing despite whatever silly or harmless-sounding name they process or even their appearance alone. Typically include possessed objects such as toys and evil clowns. *Control Freaks: Villains that feel the need to control everything and be in control all the time. *Corporations: Corporations that are fronts for nefarious activities. *Corrupt Official: Villains that are evil teachers, politicians, professors, or businessmen or in another position of authority. *Corrupting Influence: Villains who turn others evil through persuasion or manipulation. *Cosmic Entity: Cosmic Entities are extremely powerful beings that can be classed as aliens of exceptional strength, godlike beings or superhuman characters who surpass the usual levels of power found in superhero fiction. They are generally omnipotent and have great influence over the events of the entire universe. *Coward: A villain who is more prone to run away from danger rather than fight it. *Crackers: Villains who commit cyber crimes. Examples include hacking computer systems with malicious intent. *Creepypasta Villains: Villains from stories of the Creepypasta genre. *Crime Lord: A villain that serves as the leader of a crime syndicate/organization. *Criminals: Villains that make multiple violations of the law. *Crossover Villains: Villains who appear in crossovers of movies, TV shows, video games, etc. *Cults: A crew of people who follow a god or cult leader, in many terror stories they will to do sacrifices of people who don't pertain the cult *Cult Leaders: Villains that are the leader of a cult of some kind. Gallery Sir Issac Ray Peram Wescott.png|Isaac Ray Peram Westcott is an Abuser. Rex Dangervest.jpg|Rex Dangervest is an example of an Action Movie Villain. Kingstefan.jpg|King Stefan is a good example of Adaptational Villainy. Cain Lpoks Down.jpeg|Cain is an Addict. The Room Lisa.jpg|Lisa is an Adulterer. Doctor Eggman Sonic Forces.png|Dr. Eggman is an Affably Evil villain. Xenomorph.jpg|The Xenomorph is an Alien. Hawk Moth Miraculous Ladybug.png|Hawk Moth is an Alter-Ego. Owlman on Earth Prime.JPG|Owlman is an Alternate Reality Villain. 343 Guilty Spark.png|343 Guilty Spark is an Amoral villain. V FOR VENDETTA.jpg|V is a good example of an Anarchist. Cruella-de-vil-b-web.jpg|Cruella De Vil is a villain who commits Animal Cruelty. Shere.jpg|Shere Khan is an Animal. Dawn Bellwether.png|Dawn Bellwether is an Anthropomorphic villain. 2982270333 1 7 vbLHUUFH.jpg|Nox is an excellent example of an Anti-Villain. Char aznable.png|Char Aznable is a classic example of an Archenemy. GRANDMASTERGOLDBLUM.jpg|The Grandmaster is a great of an Arena Master. Count Bleck.png|Count Bleck is an Aristocrat. Ivandrago.jpg|Ivan Drago is a great example of an Arrogant villain. Queen Morgana le Fey.jpg|Morgan le Fay is the archetypical example of an Arthurian‏‎ villain. Hal-9000-eye.jpg|HAL 9000 is an Artificial Intelligence. Agent47.jpeg|Agent 47 is an Assassin. X-Men Black - Juggernaut Vol 1 1 Virgin Variant.jpg|The Juggernaut is a Barbarian. Snoke cropped.png|Supreme Leader Snoke is a villain who has been Betrayed. Ganondorf Ultimate 2018.png|Ganondorf is an excellent example of a Big Bad. Unicron.png|Unicron is a literal Bigger Bad. 303432.jpg|Cell is a Bio-Engineered villain. ConnieJeff-SCL.jpg|Constance Hatchaway is a great example of a Black Widow. Caligula.jpg|Caligula is a typical Blackmailer. Pitch in his lair.jpg|Pitch Black is a literal example of a Bogeyman. Sturm-AW1.png|Sturm is a Bond Destroyer. Babidi.jpg|Babidi is a Brainwasher. Bane pic.jpg|Bane is a good example of a Brute. Harry & Marv.jpg|Harry & Marv are Burglars. Mr Waternoose.png|Henry James Waternoose III is a Businessmen Hannibal Lecter.jpg|Hannibal Lecter is the classic example of a Cannibal. Chozetsushin Deboss Final Brave.png|Deboth is a Cataclysm. Kefka Palazzo the Psycho Clown.jpg|Kefka Palazzo is Chaotic Evil. DeadpoolOfficial.png|Deadpool is a great example of Chaotic Neutral. Magolor.png|Magolor is a Charismatic villain. Dick Dastardly.jpg|Dick Dastardly is a good example of a Cheater. MagicMan.jpg|Lo-Pan is a Chopsocky Villain. Yung shang tsung.png|Shang Tsung is a Collector of Souls. Eustace Bagge.png|Eustace Bagge is a Comedy Villain Meowth Based On.png|Meowth is a good example of Comic Relief. Dick Hardly3.png|Dick Hardly is a Con Artist. Belzeus02.png|Belzeus is a Conspirator. It.jpg|Pennywise is a Contradictory villain. Game Master's talent.png|Kuroto Dan is a Control Freak. The Umbrella Corporation Logo.jpg|Umbrella is a Corporation. Underwood HOC US.jpg|Frank Underwood is a Corrupt Official. Donniehd.jpg|Frank the Rabbit is a Corrupting Influence EgoHASH.jpg|Ego the Living Planet is a Cosmic Entity. Joffrey Baratheon.jpg|Joffrey Baratheon is an ideal example of a Coward. Raoul Silva.png|Raoul Silva is a Cracker. Ernst Stavro Blofeld (first appearance).jpg|Ernst Stavro Blofeld is a Crime Lord. Ratigan2.JPG|Professor Ratigan is a Criminal. Immortan joe insignia.png|The Cult of the V8 is a Cult. Prophet-of-truth-thumbnail.jpg|The Prophet of Truth is a Cult Leader. Category:Villains by Type